This invention relates of a novel acoustical panel having a rigid, high density backer board affixed within a thin gauge metal frame, with means on the frame holding the edges of a fabric facing which covers a low density sound absorbing mat between the fabric and the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,799 discloses a partition unit consisting of three elements, a rigid low density acoustical panel having a layer of suitable fabric on each of its two faces, and a plastic or metal frame enclosing the edges of the low density panel and its fabric facings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,329 discloses a sound absorbing panel consisting of a sound absorbing material completely enclosed within a heat shrunk plastic material, supported by a frame extending about the outer edge of the enclosed sound absorbing material. A rigid, perforated facing can be placed on one or both faces of the enclosed sound absorbing material for support or protection, or a solid hard board backing can be placed on one face, all of these elements having their edges within the frame. The solid hard board could be placed between two units of enclosed sound absorbing material.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel acoustical panel in respect to the manner of combining the elements of the panel.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an acoustical panel which incorporates a relatively lighter weight, less expensive metal frame by the manner in which the frame is structurally completely supported by its channel portion being tightly engaged around the edges of a high density rigid board.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an acoustical panel having a lightweight metal frame which includes means for grasping and retaining the edges of a fabric facing, which fabric facing then encloses and retains a low density sound absorbing mat against the high density backer board.